house_of_loonafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of LOONA (Season 1)
Synopsis House Of LOONA (Season 1) Was aired on October 11th, 2018 and featured 21 contestants. Each episode contestants were challenged with various tasks in order to advance in the competition. The season lasted twelve episodes in which contestants were eliminated each episode (usually one or two at a time.) This season was described as inspired by various competitive game show series that came before. Some of these would be Rupaul's Drag Race, and House Of Anal. The cast was hand chosen by host Eva Dently after twitter users who wished to participate were requested to send auditions via dms explaining why they should be cast. The cast was announced in full on October 11th, 2019 when episode one "Live Launch" premiered through a introduction video in which their name and profile picture were displayed. Most events were held on twitter in the House Of LOONA Recap Thread. Season one consisted of many new concepts, and is heavily considered to be the "test season" of the series. Much of this season seemed to follow a theme similar to that of Rupaul's Drag Race in which contestants were tasked with challenges and ranked each week. Many iconic Rupaul's Drag Race challenges were seen in this season such as the Girl Groups Challenge and Snatch Game. The season received attention from many corners of twitter as "house culture" was still very much alive on twitter, with House Of LOONA being a seen a fresh and more professional house to be followed. Many contestants from the original twitter house, House Of Anal, showed their support for the series. The season ended on September 29th when the finale was released and Luke was crowned as the first winner of House Of LOONA. Format House Of LOONA usually occurs around the summer of each year, featuring a fresh batch of contestants and a new format each season. Different seasons each follow various rule sets and styles: Season 1 Format Style: RPDR Style Each episode contestants are tasked with a challenge to either complete individually or with a team. In this season, contestants would receive positive or negative critiques for their performance this episode. There were five possible categories that contestants could achieve. (WIN, HIGH, SAFE, LOW, OR BOTTOM 2) During the competition the eliminated contestants had the chance to return to the competition on episode 8 by competing in a mini challenge, where Ari was brought back. At the finale, a reunion occurred before the winner was announced. Questions were asked to various eliminated competitors about their performance, drama, and submissions that occurred throughout the competition. After the reunion, Ari was cut from the top four, where a top three was formed before the winner was announced. The winner was announced via cameo from actress Nikki Blonsky, where the Luke was crowned as the first winner of House Of LOONA. After this, there was a side "Miss Bitch" award that was given Christina for their strong performance in the season and possible higher placement if she did not quit the competition. Contestant Progress |'Five Star' |'fivestargulag' | | rowspan="2" |10th/11th | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:tomato;" | BTM2 | style="background:darkred;color:white;" | ELIM | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |'Chris' |'chrisgusting' | | style="background:lightblue;" |HIGH | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:royalblue;color:white;" | WIN | SAFE | style="background:darkred;color:white;" | ELIM | colspan="3" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |N/A |'monmessma' | | 12th | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgray" | | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:red;" |'ELIM' | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |N/A |'incredhoeble' | | 13th | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:tomato;" |BTM2 | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:red;" |'ELIM' | colspan="5" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |'Dennis' |'monbebeorbit' | | 14th | colspan="4" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:red;" |'ELIM' | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |'Tina' |'dumbbitch_tina' | | rowspan="3" |15th-17th | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:black;color:white;" | QUIT | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |'Eli' |'elithighs' | | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:black;color:white;" | QUIT | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |N/A |'heryamazaki' | | style="background:royalblue;color:white;" | WIN | SAFE | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:black;color:white;" | QUIT | colspan="6" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |'Bryant' |'type_null' | | 18th | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:lightblue;" |HIGH | style="background:darkred;color:white;" | ELIM | colspan="7" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |N/A |'heschoking' | | 19th | SAFE | SAFE | style="background:red;" |'ELIM' | colspan="8" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |'Jacob' |'heyfagwhistle' | | 20th | SAFE | style="background:red;" |'ELIM' | colspan="9" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |- |'Robert' |'robertmsawyer' | | 21st | style="background:red;" |'ELIM' | colspan="10" bgcolor="darkgray" | | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN | style="background:Gainsboro;" | RTRN |} :█ The contestant won the competition. :█ The contestant was a runner up of the competition. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the finale. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestants team won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was brought back into the competition. :█ The contestant was declared safe. :█ The contestants team received negative critiques but they were individually declared safe. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom and won. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom, lost, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant quit the competition. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running for the crown. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in this episode.